


The Rules

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to follow the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.  
> A/N: Prompt from londynon.

“Janet, I don’t understand why you are being so difficult about this,” Sam said in frustration.

A dark eyebrow arched. “I’m not the one being difficult. You are the one who doesn’t want to follow the rules.”

“But, Janet–”

“No buts. You know the rules and no amount of complaining,” she paused to glance at the blonde and took in her expression, “or batting those big, baby blues at me will change the rules.”

Sam sighed and slowly counted out the exorbitant price of landing on Boardwalk with a hotel and handed the Monopoly money to the smug, grinning doctor.


End file.
